


find a reason to stay (pouring rain)

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alexis | Quackity Needs a Hug, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Blood, Character Death, DSMP, Darryl Noveschosch Needs a Hug, DreamSMP - Freeform, Egg Arc, F/M, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Platonic fic, So yeah, Tales From The SMP, WHY IS BAD’S NAME HIS REAL NAME, dadboyhalo, sapnap is his son, twin flames
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-22 05:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30033483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: whether it’s not the next one, or the next one after that, or even the next one after that one, he knows they’ll meet again.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Darryl Noveschosch, Alexis | Quackity/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 17
Kudos: 44
Collections: Anonymous





	1. don’t forget me

**Author's Note:**

> HI! this is a platonic bbq fic bc there isn’t enough platonic fics. helga and jimmy are the only bad and quackity characters that will be romantic, the rest will be platonic. also, helga and jimmy’s marriage actually works out in this, so yeah. this deals with death and the fic will continue to have, just a heads up.

there's loud noises going on in the kitchen. pots and pans being set down on top of stoves. an older woman, looking to be in her thirties. she's frantically walking around the kitchen, fixing her apron which is on her white dress. her short, soft hair lays neatly above on her shoulders. she's looking at her door every now and then as she's making the meal for tonight's dinner. it's quiet, aside from all the cutting of the knife that she's doing. her eyes go to the window from above the stove. it's getting darker. her nails find her teeth and she lightly chews on them, nervous. 

she wonders when her lover will come back.

he had left around the afternoon to get some logs for a campfire they were planning for the small town. her husband is the mayor of said small town, and she's proud of him. 

she was proud of him when they met, and she'll be proud of him always, always in whatever life they meet. 

she wonders where he is. 

maybe her lover is in his way back home. she hopes for him to come back as she finishes the last of her chopping. she hopes to have a nice night with him, a small little evening to settle down for the day. it's the reason she has this dress on right now. she plans to have a nice night with her husband. her lover leaves early in the morning, leaving her alone to do things around the house while she waits and waits. she doesn't mind, sometimes he comes back for a short period of time just to see her and give her flowers he saw in the forest he goes to. 

then there's a knock on the door. 

she smiles and lightly runs towards the door. the woman opens it, her eyes meeting the person's chest. she tilts her head up to see the face of the person.

she smiles. "jimmy!" she says happily, a love struck expression on her face. the man, jimmy, smiles back just as wide. 

"helga, my love." he steps inside as his wife closes the door behind him. he turns around to look at the woman. he takes a look at her outfit. the white dress dips on her chest, closes in around her waist, and it flows at the bottom. jimmy thinks his wife has always looked beautiful, and today isn't different. he's not looking away, this is something he wants his mind to remember. "i was— i was hoping we could have a romantic night, tonight. you know, have dinner and all. we just haven't had one in so long and you're always out of the house and i just wanted to spend time together— but if you don't, that's fine, really! we don't have to if you don't—" 

"yes, yes of course, my dear. i would love to have one today." he replies. 

helga blushes at the way her husband is looking at her. she covers her face in shyness. jimmy notices, grabbing her wrist gently, bringing them from her face. "don't do that, you're so beautiful." 

he puts two fingers under her chin, tilting her head up. he slowly leans in, pressing a soft kiss to her lips with his. 

she smiles shyly again. neither her or jimmy think she got past the flustered face. "the food is almost ready. you go and sit in the kitchen. i'll meet you there. actually, jimmy, go take a shower. you smell." helga tells her husband in a jokingly way. he laughs and he places a quick kiss on her lips before leaving. 

when he comes back, he's dressed nicely. jimmy peers into the kitchen, seeing his wife checking on the food without noticing him. he smiles and walks to the table. he waits as helga gets the last few things ready. 

it's quiet as they eat. helga's food is good and he lets her know that. she smiles and she blushes. it's dark out, and there's a faint sound of crickets. there's casual talk, a few compliments here and there. 

"have you seen robin? i haven't seen him come by the house. he usually comes by at this time for a drink." jimmy says, eating the last of his food. 

"oh! i think he's now living with that weird cat boy. the one with a deep voice. i'm pretty sure he adopted the boy." helga replies.

"i'm glad, he was always roaming around the town alone." jimmy says.

when they finish, jimmy asks helga to dance. he asks her to dance and they sway to nothing but silence. it's times like these where helga is happy that she found him. there's not any worry in the world. jimmy wonders about helga and about life and about death and about anything as they sway in silence. there's nothing he would ever change for this moment. 

helga leans into his neck, kissing it softly, before whispered a few words.

"i'll love you forever." she whispers.

"forever?" jimmy responds. 

"forever."

"even in the next life?" he whispers back the question. 

"even in the next life."

"even if we're not meant to be?"

"even if we're not meant to be. i don't care if we're not meant to be in the next life or the next life after that, or the next life after that, or any lives from here on. as long as i meet someone who is like you, i'll be happy to have them with me. lovers or not." she says, two hands on his jaw on either side.

"promise me we'll find each other in the next life?" he whispers. 

"i promise." helga responds, a smile growing on her lips. and there's silence again.

"i love you." helga says, kissing jimmy's lips once again. 

"i know you do." he replies, a slight laugh of mischief. helga scoffs a laugh, hitting jimmy's arm playfully. 

he stands still wondering. 

"how do..." he trails off.

"how do what?" his lover asks.

"how do we know that we will find each other some day?" 

helga stays silent, "you'll know when, my love." 

jimmy nods. 

"i think you're my soulmate." helga says, and they're once again swaying quietly.

jimmy doesn't think anybody could show him as much love as helga does every single day. 

"i know i am." he says with a laugh and a stupid lovesick smile on his face, and helga blushes as she once again slaps him playfully. jimmy thinks this is a good time to show his lover the flowers he got for her. he lets go of her. 

"i, uh, i have a little present for you. it's not exactly something different, but i saw many of them and i wanted to give them to you. wait here." jimmy says, and he goes to their bedroom to retrieve her gift. 

helga waits patiently as she hears jimmy look around the room. she leans forwards a little to see if she can see anything. she hears a slight rustling and she furrows her eyebrows in confusion. the woman hears the slight whisper of "got it" and she smiles at the slight giggle her husband does. 

he walks back with holding something behind his back. 

"i got you a gift. it's not much, but we haven't seen each other, even if we live in the same house, and we've only been seeing each other for a short amount of time, and i wanted to give you a present for being so good to me." he reveals the present, it being a bouquet of flowers, they were colorful and so bright. 

she smiles as she takes them. her eyes water and her vision becomes blurry. "j, i love them. i really do."

"do you?"

"of course i do, darling. these flowers mean more than you'll ever know. you mean more to me than you'll ever know. thank you, i love them. i love you so much." 

"i thought we established that." jimmy says, and helga rolls her eyes playfully. she sets the flowers down, placing her hands in his jaw, leaning up to kiss him.

"i love you too." he tells her. 

.

it's the middle of the night, helga is wrapped in her lover's arms, and it's quiet. there's crickets chirping. and there's some loud footsteps that don't sound human. they sound giant and terrifying. there's so many steps going on at once, they're overlapping.

and they stop abruptly.

it stays like that for a second, quiet murmuring can be heard outside, there's doors opening and shutting. helga tries to bury her face into jimmy's face to get comfortable again. the voices start to get louder and she tries to rearrange her head to she won't be able to hear the noise outside but she can still be able to feel the warmth of her lover on her face. 

it stays silent.

then there's a loud banging on the door. it's repetitive with no pattern.

helga wakes up completely, lifting herself up with a hand on her husband's chest and one on the pillow, her head twisting to look over her shoulder. no one is talking and the cricket's chirping are drowned out by loud banging. 

"jimmy, my dear, wake up." helga says, shaking her husband lightly. 

he opens his eyes to see a scared look on his wife's face. "helga, helga, what's—who is at the door this late?" 

"i don't—i don't know. we have to go check." helga says. 

"you stay here, my love. i'll go check." jimmy says, and he gets up from the bed. he walks out of their room, into the hallway, going for the door. helga doesn't want to stay behind, so she quietly strays behind. it's dark and she's surprised at herself and jimmy because how have they not crashed into any type of furniture yet? 

there's still banging and she wants it to stop so her and her lover can go back to sleep. 

jimmy opens the door to see nicely dressed people, they're wearing dress pants, button down shirt, with a bow tie. nicely dressed compared to what people in this town dress. there's two carriages with horses. helga walks closer, curious.

"hello jimmy, mayor of the town with no name, i'm afraid we'll need you to step out." the man at the front orders. 

jimmy is confused, yet he steps out. two people go behind him to put his hands behind his back, locking them in cuffs, the cold feel of the chan hitting his back. helga gasps and runs towards the door. there's people gathering outside, looking at helga and jimmy's house. 

"jimmy, you're being executed for the murder of miles memeington."

executed? helga feels tears pool in her eyes, because there’s no way her husband could murder someone. 

"no! he was with me the whole night! he was with me! he was with me, i swear!" she cries, she tries running to her lover, but they hold her back. 

a boy who people know as robin runs up. "no! he was! he was with ms. helga! i saw them. please, don't take him! he didn't do it!" 

they don't listen. "walks towards the chamber. don't make this hard for us. someone said they saw you do it an hour ago. keep walking." 

the chamber. the chamber which nobody ever bothered to get rid of. when entering the chamber, a level will be flipped, making the person fall through an open space, killing them in impact. 

jimmy forcefully and unwillingly walks towards the chamber, looking around to find his wife. he can hear helga's pleads and cries. many people in the town are holding her back as she tries to run to her lover. there are tears and tears. there are screams and screams. there are pleads and pleads. helga is pulling and pulling to get to her husband. the chamber isn’t far away and she wants to do something she can’t she can’t she can’t. people are gathering around the chamber, and she finally breaks out of their grasp and she runs.

she runs as fast as she can. the woman can hear the chamber door opening. she’s almost tripping over her dress but she doesn’t care. she’s pushing past people, she’s pushing past everybody.

helga hears the door closing. the creek of the door, followed by the click. she lets out a scream, shoving the men dressed nicely. through the black stone bars, she sees him.

she sees her lover, standing and waiting. helga’s hands close and wrap around the bars, and she lets out a sob, tears run down. there’s bricks and bars separating them. she makes a weak attempt at pulling for the bars. helga opens her eyes, filled with tears. jimmy looks at her and smiles sadly. she wonders how he’s even smiling right now, it’s as if he’s not even right on the edge of death. he reaches one hand past the bar, caressing her cheek, and helga leans into his touch. tears start rubbing down again with just the touch of her lover. 

“don’t cry, helga, dear, don’t cry.” he says, a sad tone laced within his voice. 

“i just— how do you expect me not to? how are you going to tell me not to?” and she sobs, “you didn’t do it. please tell me you didn’t do it, darling, please.”

he shakes his head no. “no, no i would never.” 

this makes helga cry more. “how are you expecting me not to cry—”

“because death has reached me, doesn’t mean it reached us, dear. we’ll cross paths. we’ll cross paths again, i promise you.” he says, holding her hand through the bar. 

“hurry it up! we don’t have all night!” the man says. 

jimmy grabs helga’s chin and he leans in, pulling her in for one last kiss through the bars. the last one they will ever share. their tears mix with each other’s. they make their way in between their lips, and they can both taste the saltiness. they pull away slowly. 

“i love you.” jimmy says, stroking helga’s cheek with his thumb. 

helga places a hand over his. “i’ll find you. i will. we’ll meet again, we’ll meet again i know it.”

helga mutters three words. “i love you.”

jimmy smiles, “i know you do.” 

and with tears in her eyes, helga smiles. she places her forehead against the bars, and her lover does the same. “don’t forget me. don’t you forget me because i’ll see you again.” she says. he nods, opening his eyes to see her. 

“times up.”

he mouths one last “i love you” and helga does the same with tears in her eyes. 

she screams and cries when she hears the lever is flipped. robin comes up behind her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders as she cries. 

.

life after jimmy is hard. there’s lot of crying involved. lots of regrets in past moments. lots of grieving. there’s lots of knocks on the door and with that. there’s a lot of “are you doing alright?” it’s something she didn’t think to experience so soon, and it’s so difficult, but red flowers mixed with pink and blue and so many colors make her forget. it’s difficult, but it isn’t impossible. it’s not everyday a significant other is accused of doing something they didn’t do, but she has hope truth will come out one day. helga sometimes spends time at the table, looking at the door to see if anybody who has tall, slightly curly black hair came through the door with flowers in hand. sometimes she spends time in the woods where jimmy used to be.

she looks at a red flower that has started to bloom. she cleans around the area of that flower. 

helga decides to care for it. 

she waters it, and makes sure that there isn’t anything harmful towards the flower. sometimes there’s a bug, sometimes there isn’t enough water, sometimes there’s no sun, sometimes there’s fear someone will pick it. so she spends times outside, she looks around the same forest a lover of hers used to pick flowers. flowers for her. 

the flower will stay for a long time. 

.

and the flower does. the flower has bloomed. a few close calls with snow, but as soon as winter ended, she got back to same spot, where the flower is. it’s bloomed into a beautiful red flower. nobody has came to pick it and she wants it to stay that way. she smiles. it’s been a year since her lover has left, but she can manage. it’s hard but it’s not impossible. the sun is shining brightly, and there’s grass standing tall with leaves falling. 

she’s wearing the same dress from a year ago, the dress she hasn’t dared to put on, but it’s on her and the dress is flowing near the bottom of her feet. 

it’s hard but she can manage.

she knows deep in her heart that they’ll meet again. she knows deep in her heart that they’ll cross paths. she knows deep in her heart that they’ll meet again. 

a breeze goes by her. she looks at the flower for a moment, clueless. 

with a sad smile, she picks the flower. helga looks at it. there’s a few petals from the flower missing, but nonetheless, it bloomed. 

helga looks for the direction towards home and walks back. there’s trails of dirt, berries literally bushes and grass. she remembers walking through these trails with her past lover.

when she gets home, she looks for a spot for the flower. 

helga decides to put it in a single vase with water in her room. she sets the vase where all of jimmy’s thing are. letters and drawing jimmy had made her from their teenage years up to their adult years. 

“for you, my love.” she whispers, “i love you forever.” 

her vision starts to blur, her fingers caressing letters and drawing. “i love you forever and ever.” whenever she’s near her it’s usually not very long, and it won’t be. 

“wait for me.” she mumbles sadly. she looks at the papers once again, and with a sad smile, she leaves the room. 

they’ll meet again.


	2. how could i?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WILL BE A BIG PART LATER IN THE STORY. (don’t ship, please.) this takes place years, years, years later, clearly lmao. enjoy!

“i want you to be there! i have told you over and over and over again how much i want you to be there, and you won’t even go? it’s the most special day of my life, and you won’t be there!” he yelled, his vision went blurry and his eyelashes started to stick together with tears.

bad sighed, “did you not hear sapnap? he doesn’t want me there. i will respect my son’s wishes, even if he hates me, quackity.”

quackity sobbed, “your son said you’re allowed to come to the wedding, he just doesn’t want you talking to him or walking him down the aisle. i know bad, i bet that hurts, going to your son’s own wedding and not being able to do that, but bad, i’ve literally been wanting you to be at the wedding. you’re my best friend, bad! you helped me pick out my fucking wedding dress, you helped me propose and learn how to do dates and shit, and you can’t even come to my special day?” 

the demon hung his head down as quackity went on. quackity went on, on about how he wants bad to be there, how he needs him to be there. “you’re my best friend bad, and i want you to be there. i asked sapnap before i came here, and he said you can.”

“quackity, i would love to see you marry my son and karl, but i just would not feel right being the-”

“bad, if you won’t come to the wedding for sapnap because he doesn’t want his father to walk him down, then can’t you come to the wedding for me? if you’re not going to do it for anything else, then can you do it for me?” quackity asks, his voice breaks at the last request. 

he wants him there.

“what if sapnap doesn’t like that i’m there?” quackity let’s out a frustrated sound. 

“i told you, he said he’s fine with you being there, he just doesn’t want you to walk him down the aisle.” 

bad thinks. he looks over at quackity, who is drawing himself on dirt in a wedding dress, and two other people who he guesses are sapnap and karl. the boy also draws another figure behind his. the demon wonders who it is, and he realizes by seeing the exaggeratedly long tail quackity draws. he hears the younger man sigh sadly, “look, it’s me, karl, and sapnap. then it’s you, behind me, looking over at me. i know you’ll always be there for me, bad. you’ve always been there for me. i understand if you really don’t want to come, but just know it’ll make me the happiest person ever.” 

“i’ll think about it, mr. quackity.” bad finally says. 

“i expect to see you before the wedding, badboyhalo.” quackity says with a smirk. 

they’ll meet.


End file.
